


Like a beast in human's clothing

by Neneko



Series: Hell's Royal Family [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Cannibalistic Thoughts, Crossover, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Introspection, Italiano | Italian, Magic, One Shot, Original Character Death(s), Out of Body Experiences, body switch, not graphic tho, not very detailed, spells
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 11:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5088689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neneko/pseuds/Neneko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ennesimo prompt su facebook.<br/>"Hannibal, Rowena, scambio di corpi" (spoiler season 10-11).</p>
<p>Questa storia segue "Hell on earth" ma può essere letta separatamente.</p>
<p>Charlie è riuscita a spedire ai Winchester un ulteriore file: un incantesimo per trasferire l'anima di una persona all'interno di un oggetto o una creatura inerme, così che non possa nuocere a nessuno.</p>
<p>Sam e Dean attuano l'incantesimo per impedire a Rowena di utilizzare il Libro dei Dannati, ignari di un piccolo, insignificante errore di traduzione… e qualcosa va storto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a beast in human's clothing

**Author's Note:**

> *NON BETATA!*

Rowena si risvegliò di soprassalto in un luogo che non aveva mai visto prima, la pelle ricoperta da una patina sottile di sudore freddo. 

Nel tentativo di distrarsi e calmare il battito forsennato del suo cuore diede un'occhiata a quanto le stava attorno.  
Il letto matrimoniale su cui si trovava distesa stava al centro di una stanza lussuosa, poggiato contro una parete decorata da dipinti giapponesi.  
Per terra, sotto di lei, un tappeto pregiato fungeva da scendiletto.

Il lusso, di per sé, non era nulla di nuovo, nulla di diverso da quanto fosse solita concedersi.  
Le piccole tracce di vita vissuta, quelle erano una novità.

Poco distante vi erano due poltrone ed un tavolino rotondo, poste davanti ad un camino; una scrivania con accanto un grosso specchio, due sedie ed una nicchia dov'era esposta un'armatura samurai. In forte contrasto con l'estrema eleganza dei mobili e delle pareti stesse, le corna di svariati animali erano sparse per tutta la stanza.

Un blocco da disegno era stato abbandonato sulla scrivania a metà opera, la matita ancora posata sul foglio.  
La noncuranza di quel gesto, la gran quantità di soprammobili ed i libri disposti ad arte, tutto parlava di _casa._

Non aveva bisogno di varcare una delle due porte alle sue spalle per essere sicura di trovarsi in un'abitazione.

Era passato molto tempo da quando aveva posseduto una casa… davvero molto tempo.  
Tolto il piccolo _intermezzo infernale_ , aveva passato gli ultimi anni -le ultime decine d'anni- in moto perpetuo da un albergo a cinque stelle all'altro, senza fermarsi mai abbastanza perché un luogo le diventasse familiare.

Ignorando la sensazione sgradevole che le si era appiccicata addosso, richiuse gli occhi e si lasciò scivolare di nuovo al di sotto delle coltri.  
Avrebbe pensato più tardi a capire dove si trovasse o perché; per il momento si sarebbe limitata a dormire ancora qualche ora.  
_Ne aveva decisamente bisogno._

Si aspettava l'usuale cascata di ricci ad accarezzarle la pelle nuda; invece, vi fu solo una piuma a pungerle il collo, sfuggita dalla sua prigione di lino ricamato.  
Subito, la mano le corse alla nuca, solo per scoprire che della propria chioma non era rimasto quasi nulla. La mano stessa, adesso che ci pensava, sembrava differente: più forte, più grande… Con uno scatto, si strappò di dosso le coperte, ritrovandosi a fissare il proprio _nuovo_ corpo.

Un corpo _maschile_. Una casa che non le apparteneva.  
Per qualche _dannata_ ragione era finita nel corpo di uno sconosciuto, lasciando in balia degli eventi non solo il proprio involucro mortale… ma anche il Libro dei Dannati.

C'erano soltanto quattro persone in grado di fare un incantesimo del genere; considerando la dipartita di Crowley e la nuova condizione di Olivette, non ne rimanevano che due: _i fratelli Winchester._

Il ringhio che le proruppe dalla gola non aveva nulla di umano.

\-----------------------------

Hannibal prese un ricciolo e lo sollevò, rigirandoselo tra due dita con una fascinazione distaccata.

Si era svegliato qualche ora prima in una suite di un albergo che non conosceva, a più di mille miglia di distanza da Baltimora. Come vi fosse arrivato rimaneva un mistero, ma il quesito aveva ben poca importanza se paragonato a quello ben più pressante che lo teneva impegnato al momento.

Com'era possibile che la sua coscienza si trovasse intrappolata in un corpo che non gli apparteneva?

In principio, aveva creduto di trovarsi all'interno di un sogno. Un sogno vivido e dettagliato, per certi versi similare alle stanze del proprio castello mentale: era sembrata la soluzione più razionale.

Eppure, proprio riconoscere i limiti della propria mente gli aveva fatto scoprire come si sbagliasse: anche nel sogno più reale, il suo cervello non sarebbe stato in grado di decifrare i numeri sul quadrante del telefono vecchio stile con cui aveva chiamato _sé stesso_ , ritrovandosi ad ascoltare la propria voce registrata annunciargli che lo studio era al momento chiuso.

Un altro numero gli era apparso dietro alle palpebre chiuse, quando si era lasciato ricadere contro la poltrona di pelle verde brillante, assimilando la realtà. Aveva lasciato cristallizzare quel desiderio, assaporandone il sapore fino a quando si era dissolto come zucchero sulla lingua, lasciandosi dietro solo un lieve retrogusto di rimpianto.

\--------------------

La gente (quella che conosceva quanto si nascondeva dietro alle sue spoglie apparentemente mortali) tendeva a dimenticarsi la sua vera età, _a sottovalutarla._  
La maggior parte moriva dolorosamente proprio a causa di ciò, reduce di qualche sciocco giochetto che gli si era ritorto contro.

Coloro che ignoravano la realtà, invece, non erano nemmeno degli della sua considerazione.  
Non avrebbe potuto essere diversamente: non sarebbe diventata la grande strega che era, se si fosse preoccupata di ogni misero omuncolo che aveva attraversato la sua strada.

Rowena aveva conosciuto centinaia di persone.  
Aveva avuto secoli a disposizione per imparare la sottile arte di leggere tra le righe; sapeva scorgere nei loro volti i segreti più reconditi.  
Ciò che leggeva nel volto di quest'uomo era molto ed al tempo stesso non abbastanza per soddisfare la sua curiosità.

Lo specchio le rimandava l'immagine di un viso dai tratti spigolosi, attraente in maniera non convenzionale con i suoi zigomi prominenti e gli occhi mansueti.

Il ricordo di tempi più felici aveva dato loro una piega malinconica che male si accordava con le cicatrici sparse su tutto il suo corpo, con le sfumature rossastre nelle sue iridi. Una finta facciata di raffinatezza e mansuetudine a nascondere l'istinto del cacciatore: non le risultava difficile immaginarsi quegli occhi come due pozzi neri.

Nella stanza attigua vi era un grande guardaroba ricolmo di completi d'ogni colore. Scorrendovi le mani attraverso, pensò che non sarebbe certo stato il primo demone a nascondersi dietro ad un completo di marca e ad un'immagine impeccabile, se lei ne sapeva qualcosa.

Mentre si vestiva, Rowena considerò che non aveva mai posseduto un armadio. Quando desiderava un abito nuovo -desiderava _sempre_ un abito nuovo- non doveva fare altro che incantare un povero sprovveduto. Viveva una vita da regina, seduta su d'un trono insanguinato; le fondamenta stesse della sua vita erano un cumulo di cadaveri.

Qualcosa le diceva che l'uomo di cui aveva preso l'aspetto non era molto differente da lei.

\-----------------

Hannibal non era mai accontentato di trovarsi all'apice della catena alimentare: voleva _esserne_ l'apice stesso.  
Perfezionare sé stesso fino a superare la sua natura umana e _divenire_ qualcosa di differente: superare il gradino che separa l'essere umano e la divinità.

Attraverso le sue prede, diventava un dio.  
Era il _predatore supremo_ , colui che purgava il mondo delle creature indegne.

Attraverso le sue parole, offriva a coloro che ne erano degni una differente visione del mondo; più reale, più _nitida_.  
Quanto avrebbe desiderato che Will vedesse la verità nascosta dietro al velo…

E c'erano più verità di quante ne avesse mai immaginate. _Più di quanto avesse mai desiderato sperare._ L'insignificante dimensione dell'essere umano semplicemente svaniva, annientata della vastità di quel nuovo mondo che aveva appena cominciato a schiuderglisi davanti.

_Magia._

\----------------

_Magia._

Rassicurante e familiare, scorreva ancora nelle sue vene incurante del suo aspetto; legata alla sua anima o perlomeno a quanto ne fosse rimasto.  
Guardando il viso deturpato del fattorino che aveva appena usato come _esperimento_ , si concesse un sorrisetto trionfante.

Normalmente, Rowena non si sarebbe preoccupata di nascondere le malcapitate vittime dei suoi incantesimi, ma la situazione richiedeva un pizzico di riservatezza in più.

_Siano ringraziati tutti questi nuovi muscoli, almeno per il momento,_ pensò trascinando il corpo all'interno della magione con una facilità che mal si accordava all'immagine del damerino in giacca e cravatta. 

Prima di richiudersi la porta alle spalle, si chinò a raccogliere la sua ordinazione. Fortunatamente il cartone non si era ammaccato molto; nonostante la pizza fosse un misero pasto, gli incantesimi andati a buon fine le mettevano sempre _una gran fame…_

Ed il pensiero che i Winchester avrebbero avuto ciò spettava loro non era che la ciliegina sulla torta.  
In confronto alle torture che aveva in mente, ciò che aveva fatto al loro amichetto angelo non era stato che un buffetto amorevole.  
\-----------

Chi fosse la donna rimaneva un mistero.

_Cosa fosse_ sembrava divenire più chiaro ad ogni oggetto che estraeva dalla considerevole quantità di antiquati bauletti e valigie sparsi per tutta la stanza. Nessun documento che le attestasse un'identità o qualcosa di anche vagamente simile ad un cellulare, ma ossa di piccoli animali, contenitori colmi di polveri e liquidi ed involti di erbe.

_Una strega._

Nascosto nel doppio fondo della valigia più grande, un grosso volume dall'aria vetusta rilegato in una pelle che Hannibal avrebbe potuto riconoscere ad occhi chiusi, tante erano state le volte in cui gli era capitata sotto le mani; tante erano state le volte che vi aveva affondato i denti, dilaniando o masticando con compostezza a seconda della situazione.

Pelle umana ed un segreto nascosto dietro a caratteri incomprensibili.

Un brivido sottile gli percorse la spina dorsale; i denti affondarono in quel labbro che non era suo davvero, procurandogli una breve fitta di dolore. La frenesia, la _fame_ , crescevano lentamente dentro lui. Desiderava _sapere, scoprire, vedere_ – una voce proruppe forte e chiara all'interno della sua testa, pronunciando una litania in latino.

\------------------------------

Rowena si era assicurata di sigillare porte e finestre dell'intera casa, magicamente e fisicamente. Aveva tracciato ogni sigillo di protezione che conoscesse, contro ogni creatura a cui potesse pensare. Solo quando era stata certa che nulla sarebbe accaduto al suo tramite temporaneo aveva lasciato libera la sua anima di viaggiare, sfrecciando alla velocità della luce nella ricerca della propria _sede originaria_ e del Libro.

_Denver, Colorado._  
Ironia della sorte, il proprio corpo era nell'esatto punto in cui l'aveva lasciato la notte prima.  
Grata alla sua fortuna, scivolò al suo interno… solo per ritrovarlo già occupato.

Lo stesso volto che aveva osservato allo specchio poche ore prima ora le stava di fronte, contorto in un singolare miscuglio di stupore, divertimento selvaggio e _fame_.

Ridotte allo stato più primordiale, le loro anime erano indifese ed esposte come mai prima d'ora; tutti i loro segreti messi a nudo senza filtro alcuno.

_Sangue, morte e dolore. Manipolazione, raggiro, distruzione._  
I sette peccati capitali nel loro sinistro splendore. Affetto, amore, rimpianto.  
Chi stava guardando chi?

Rowena venne colpita da decine di immagini tutte insieme.  
_Mischa, il calore del sangue, carne sotto i denti. Il coltello che affonda, dilania la pelle...  
Una tazzina che si infrange sul pavimento. Will. Centinaia di morti, una ragazzina con il collo tagliato, Will, Will, WILL._

Per il tempo di un respiro, il velo si frantumò.  
Hannibal vi guardò oltre, sentì la magia scorrergli nelle vene.

_Un bambino paffuto, decine di corpi danzanti illuminati dalla luce del fuoco._  
_Parole sconosciute, una corsa nella notte. Fergus. Catene ai polsi, due giovani alti dall'aria battagliera.  
Fergus, Fergus, FERGUS._

Vi fu uno strappo, feroce e doloroso. Confusamente, Hannibal pensò che era così che dovevano sentirsi le sue vittime nel momento del colpo mortale. Quando la sua schiena impattò contro la parete, si ritrovava di nuovo a Baltimora. La mancanza di quel nuovo, immenso potere era già una nuova, ulteriore ferita sanguinante che non sarebbe mai guarita.

Doveva ritrovarla.  
Doveva ritrovare Rowena, _assolutamente_. 

\-------------------------

Rowena osservò le proprie mani, compiacendosi della loro rinnovata fermezza.

Aveva visto le peggiori nefandezze, eppure quell'incontro era riuscita a turbarla. L'anima di quell'uomo era così corrotta ch'era un mistero come potesse essere rimasto tale, senza mutare in una qualsiasi creatura mostruosa.

E proprio ad un essere del genere aveva permesso di guardare dentro di sé, aveva svelato segreti che desiderava nascondere perfino a sé stessa.  
Eppure… vi era stato un breve, misero istante quando le loro anime si erano toccate, in cui aveva sentito quanto fossero simili, in fondo.

_Doveva ritrovare Hannibal Lecter._  
Per ucciderlo o per farne un alleato, ancora non lo sapeva.

\---------------------------

Rowena indossava i suoi abiti attillati come fossero uniformi da battaglia.  
Aveva il fascino di una creatura selvaggia, le movenze eleganti di un felino.

Hannibal nascondeva la propria ferocia dietro a completi impeccabili e modi educati.  
Con parole intriganti ti si insinuava sotto la pelle e prendeva possesso della tua mente.

Bestie travestite da esseri umani: questo era ciò che erano.


End file.
